Fic Idea Izuku is Kamen Rider Chaser
by Fukuhara434
Summary: I recently watch Kamen Rider Drive and become a fan of Chase, then I got an Idea, what if... Izuku is Kamen Rider Chaser? I can't write the full fic because of college, feel free to use this fic idea, but don't forget to credit me.


Izuku as Kamen Rider Chaser Part 1

Some fic idea that I can't make into full fic because of collegee. So I recently watch Kamen Rider Drive and become a fan of Chase, and then I got a fic idea, what if Midoriya Izuku is Chase?

The story is, Midoriya Izuku is Krim Steinbelt son. Krim love Izuku and always support his son dream to become a hero. When doctor tell them that Izuku is quirkless, Izuku is really sad because his dream to become hero is crushed. Krim, who didn't want his son to feel sad, make the Drive Driver so that his son will be able to become a hero even though he is quirkless.

When Izuku is 12 years old, Krim manage to finish the driver, but when he want to give it to Izuku, the Roidmude attack and kill him and Izuku. Before his death, Krim put Izuku in a machine to save his life while he become Mr. Belt.

Mr. Belt then activate Chase, but unknown to him, Izuku's conciousness accidentally transfered to Chase because of an error in the machine. Izuku wake up as Chase, but he didn't have any memory of his past, like in canon, he become protodrive, fight roidmude, and defeated by the roidmude.

When Heart told him to take human form, Chase took Izuku's appearance unconciously because it's his original form

Then Izuku meet Tomari and Mr. Belt, Mr. Belt is really shocked to see Chase in Izuku form and feel reluctant to attack Chase because he have his son appearance.

Then the fic will follow Drive story with adjustment to fit the Izuku is Chase plot

Then Izuku become Kamen Rider Chaser, not everyone is happy that he become one, but Mr. Belt is really happy and sad at the same time, happy because he can see his son become a Kamen Rider, a hero, like his dream. But sad, because even though Chase have Izuku's appearance, he is not his son.

Afterward, Mr. Belt always treat Chase kindly like how he treat Izuku, making everyone, including Chase, feel confused. They then urge him to tell the reason why he act like that to Chase. Without any choice, Mr. Belt then tell everyone about Izuku and that Chase have Izuku's appearance, making Mr. Belt unconciously treat him like his son.

Because of Mr. Belt's story, Izuku memories of his past is triggered, then, he slowly began to remember his past as the story goes on. Then we speed up to when Chase sacrifice himself, before his death, he tell Mr. Belt "Thank you… For giving me a chance to be a hero… Goodbye, Father… "

After Chase is death, unknown to everyone, Izuku's conciousness come back to his original body who is already healed after being in the machine for years, he have his memories as Chase, but decide to keep it a secret so that no one will know about his father invention and use it for bad reason

I already have an idea for the sequel, the story happened a year after Kamen Rider Drive event, like in bnha canon, Izuku is bullied by his classmates, especially Bakugou. Izuku then begin to miss his day as Kamen Rider Chaser, because even though he didn't have any human emotion, he have his father with him along with many friends from the Special Investigation Unit. As days goes on, Izuku began to feel despair from the bullying, until he finally decide to search a way so that he will be able to become Chase again.

Whenever he has free time, Izuku will go secretly to his father's lab to do many research, experiment, and building devices that will be able to turn him back into Chase the Roidmude. After doing many experiments, finally, Izuku is able to build a machine that will be able to turn him into Chase. But, Izuku suddenly feel reluctant to use it because he remember his Mother and how she will be so sad if Izuku lose his human emotion, his mother already suffered so much after her husband's death and Izuku's disappearance. Izuku didn't want to make her mother feel sad anymore, but at the same time, he is so tired of the bullying that he receive everyday. Izuku then decide not use the machine immediately and go home to think about what decision that he should make.

Then, the event in the bnha canon where Bakugou burn Izuku's Hero Analysis Notebook happen. That day, Izuku finally snapped. Izuku decide that he will become Chase again, he just can't take it anymore, ever since he become a human again, the only emotion that he feel everyday is negative emotion like sadness, loneliness, anger, frustration, and hatred. if he become Chase, he didn't have to feel all those emotion again, finally, his suffering will come to an end.

But on the way to Krim's lab, Izuku meet the Sludge villain, the event is the same like in canon with some change to fit the story. After such a long time, Izuku is able to feel happiness again when All Might said that he can become a hero, it's been so long since someone say that he can become a hero. In the past, the only one who encourage his dream to become a hero is his father, Krim. But Krim is no longer with him, so All Might's word is so precious to him, because it come from his idol, and a reminder of his father. So Izuku decide to become All Might's successor, and sealed the machine that he make inside Krim's lab.

The story then skip to after the Bakugou Kidnapping arc and All Might losing his power. Suddenly, Roidmude started to appear and wreak havoc. No hero can stop them because of the Heavy Acceleration phenomenon. Izuku know that the only one who can beat them is Kamen Rider, so he decide to go to meet Rinna and ask her if she can remake his driver and signal bike. Rinna is really surprised to see Izuku and at first though that Gou experiment to revive Chase are successful. Izuku told her that he is no longer Chase, and that he is Izuku. Rinna is really happy to know that Izuku survived and that Chase is not only resemble Krim's son, he is Krim's son. Rinna then immediately try to remake Izuku's driver and signal bike, and she succeed! Izuku then immediately try to transform, but no matter how many times he tried it, he can't. After searching for the cause, they found that the drive can only be used by a Roidmude. So if Izuku want to become Kamen Rider again, he has to be Chase.

Unlike in the past, now that Izuku have many friends and able to feel happiness everyday, it make the decision even harder because he didn't want to lose this feeling of happiness. Izuku then go back to the dorm to think about what he should do, when the dorm is attacked by Roidmude. Almost all of his friends are injured because of the attack, and finally, Izuku decide to be Chase again, even if he will lose his human emotion, it is better than losing his friend when he knew that he can save them. Before he go, Izuku said to everyone at Class 1-A "When we meet again, I may be a completely different person, but... will all of you... still want to be my friend?" even though they are confused, everyone (except Bakugou, who only look at him with a serious but confused look) said that of course they will still be his friend. Hearing that, Izuku smile happily, then go to Krim's lab, with Rinna already waiting for him there.

Izuku enter the machine, and become Chase again. He still have his memories, but no longer can feel any human emotion. Izuku then wear Chase signature purple outfit and went to fight the Roidmude. When Izuku arrived, Tomari, Kiriko, Gou, and Class 1-A are there. Tomari, Kiriko, and Gou are surprised to see Chase alive, while Class 1-A are confused seeing Izuku in his new attire with an expressionless face, very different from his usual self. Izuku then transform into Kamen Rider Chaser and easily defeated the Roidmude that attack them in that place.

Class 1-A immediately go to ask Izuku what happened to him, Izuku then tell them about his time as Chase, and that he is no longer a human, now he is a Roidmude, a robot who can't feel any human emotion. Class 1-A are really saddened by Izuku's change, while Bakugou is really frustrated because of Izuku's cold and monotone response to him, so unlike himself. Aizawa-sensei scold him for his reckless decision, but actually he feel sad seeing Izuku's expressionless face and soulless eyes. All Might, who have a really close bond with Izuku, almost like father and son, is really saddened because he no longer can see Izuku's smile.

They continue to fight the Roidmude, until they finally find out that Bannou is the one who revive the Roidmude. The 3 Kamen Rider, along with the heroes then begin their final fight against Bannou and the Roidmude. But Bannou has become really strong, no one stand a chance against him. One by one, all the heroes are the defeated, until finally, Izuku is the only one who is still standing, even though he is injured very badly.

When he was almost defeated by Bannou, all of his friends from Class 1-A and Special Investigation Unit encourage him to never give up. All of their encouraging words give him strength and began to awaken Izuku's human emotion. And miraculously, Izuku regain his human emotion, along with a new and really strong form, Ultimate Chaser. Izuku then defeat Bannou and completely destroy his data so that he will never be revived again.

Everything finally back to normal, and Izuku continue his life as an aspiring hero in U.A. Academy. 6 months after the fight with Roidmude, Kiriko call Izuku because she want to invite him to Special Investigation Unit reunion party. Izuku of course accept it and really excited to meet his old friend. When Izuku meet them, Kiriko said that they have a present for him while giving him a wrapped box. Izuku curiously opened the box, and he is really surprised to see Mr. Belt in the box. Rinna said that she has been trying to open the Drive Pit ever since the first Roidmude attack, but only able to open it now, really, really late, but at least, she can reunite the father and son.

Rinna then told Izuku to activate Mr. Belt. Izuku, who is overwhelmed by happiness, activate Mr. Belt. When Mr. Belt see Izuku, he was really surprised and happy at first, but immediately feel a bit sad because he still think that Chase is not Izuku, he is still happy though to see Chase are alive. Suddenly, Izuku smiled at Mr. Belt and said "Father... I really miss you" Mr. Belt then finally realized that the one in front of him is not Chase the Roidmude, but his son, Izuku. Mr. Belt then said "Izuku... my son... I really miss you too" Izuku then hug Mr. Belt tightly while crying with happiness. Finally, after such a long time, the Father and Son are reunited again. When Mr. Belt hear that Izuku is All Might's successor and U.A. Student, he feel so happy and proud of Izuku, he then said "I know that you are going to be a great hero, oh, let me rephrase, you ARE a great hero, right? Kamen Rider Chaser." Izuku is really happy after hearing those words. Izuku is so glad that he never give up to become a hero, and he is really happy to have a father who always believe in him and his dream.

Izuku then bring Mr. Belt home to meet Inko, and Inko is so happy because she can meet her husband again, even though he is in a different form now. Mr. Belt then decide to live together with Inko and Izuku again. At last, the family are completed again.

If you want to use this idea, you didn't really have to follow all the things that I write here, use your imagination to write your version of this fic idea. That's all from me, and thank you so much if you are reading this fic idea until the end.


End file.
